parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TheFirstDisneyKing's Information
These are Movie Spoofs Created and Co-Created by TheFirstDisneyKing. List of Movies/TV Shows I have so far: 0-9 * 101 dalmatians 1 2 and series * 101 dalmatians (live action) * 102 dalmatians * 3 2 1 penguins * the 7D A * alantis 1 and 2 * alice in wonderland * the angry birds movie * angry birds toons * angry birds stella * angry birds piggy tales * arthur * air buddies * animals united * a bug's life * an extremely goofy movie * all hail king julien * animaniacs * the aristocats * antz * the ant bully * a bug's life * annoying orange * alpha and omega 1 and 2 * anastasia *The Adventures of the American Rabbit * aladdin 1 2 3 and series * adventure time * an american tail 1 2 3 4 and series * all dogs go to heaven 1 2 and 3 * the adventures of inchabod and mr toad * the amazing world of gumball B * brother bear 1 and 2 * ben and me * bambi 1 and 2 * brave * bonkers * backyardigans * the black cauldron * bartok the magnificent * balto 1 2 and 3 * the berenstain bears (1985's TV show) * the berenstain bears' christmas tree * the berenstain bears' comic valentine * beauty and the beast 1 2 and 3 * big hero 6 * the brave little toaster * buzz lightyear of star command (tv show) * bartok the magnificent C * cat's won't dance * count duckula * cinderella 1 2 and 3 * curious george 1 2 3 * caillou * crash and bernstein * the collins family * casper franchise * cool world * the croods * cats don't dance * chicken little * cars 1 and 2 * clarence * codename:kids next door D * dumbo * descendants * descendants wicked world * donald duck short films * duck tales * dinosaur * Dawn of the Croods * danger mouse * duck tales the move:treasure of the lost land * disney princess enchanted tales E * enchanted (2007) * the emperor's new groove 1 and 2 * elmo in grouchland * the emperor's new school (tv show) * everyone's hero * fairly odd parents (tv show) * ed edd n eddy * epic (2013) F * fanboy and chum chum (tv show) * fantasia * fantasia 2000 * fred the movie * fred the show * freakazoid * flushed away * fun and fancy free * fireman sam * fievel's american tails * finding nemo * finding dory * frozen * foster's home for imaginary friends G * a goofy movie * goof troop * gravitiy falls * guardians of the galaxy * goofy short films * gulliver's travels (1939) * george of the jungle 1 2 and 2007 tv show * the great mouse detective H * hercules 1 * hercules zero to hero * hercules (tv show) * hoodwinked * hotel transylvania 1 and 2 * home on the range * the hunchback of notre dame 1 and 2 * henry danger * home (2015) * Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh * house of mouse * herbie film series * hop (film) * horton hears a who * how to train your dragon 1 and 2 * hey it's fred * horrid henry I * the iron giant * inspector gadget * inside out * ice age film series J * the jungle book 1 and 2 * jungle cubs (tv show and born to be wild) * jimmy neutron (tv show) * junmanji * the jetsons (tv show) * jurassic park 1 2 3 * jurassic world * johnny test K * kingdom hearts game series * kim possible * khumba * kung fu panda film series * krypto the superdog * kung fu panda legend of awesomeness L * lady and tramp 1 and 2 * the legend of tarzan (tv show) * the lion king 1 2 3 * Lego Bionicle: The Journey to One * Lego : Legends of Chima * looney tunes * the land before time film series and tv series * the lion guard * littlest pet shop * the lion guard:return of the roar * lilo and stitch:the series * lilo and stitch 1 and 2 * stitch! the movie * leroy and stitch * the little mermaid 1 2 3 and series * larryboy series * the lorax * the lego movie M * make mine music * melody time * mary poppins * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show * mr. peabody and sherman * mickey mouse mini series * madagascar film series * the mr.men show * maleficent (film) * mickey mouse works * my little pony:friendship is magic * my little pony:equestia girls film series * my little pony :the movie * muppets franchise * mulan 1 and 2 * the mini adventures of winnie the pooh N * the new adventures of winnie the pooh * noah's ark (el arca) 2007 * nicky ricky dicky and dawn * nexo knights * night at the museum film series * ninjago O * oliver and company * osmosis jones * ozzy and drix * open season 1 2 and 3 * over the hedge P * phineas and ferb (tv show) * penn zero part time hero * peter pan 1 and 2 * pete's dragon * postcards from buster * postman pat the movie * paddington (film) * pagemaster * the pebble and the penguin * the penguins of madagascar * planes 1 and 2 * pocahontas 1 and 2 * pat and stan * the prince of egypt * the peanuts movie * the pagemaster * the princess and the frog * the princess and the goblin * pokemon * pete's dragon * the prince and the pauper * pooh's grand adventure:the search for christopher robin Q * quest in camelot * quack pack R * robin hood * regular show * the reluctant dragon * rugrats * the rescuers * the rescuers down under * robots (2005) * romeo and juliet sealed with a kiss * the road to el dorado * rudolph the red-nosed reindeer (1964) * rango S * saludos amigos * scooby doo series * skunk fu * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sesame Street * the secret of nimh 1 and 2 * stoked * sinbad legend of the seven seas * sleeping beauty * slugterra * the Simpsons * storks * spongebob squarepants * song of the south * stuart little 1 2 and 3 * star wars film series * snow white and the seven dwarfs * star wars rebels * star wars the force awakens * star vs the forces of evil * spirit:stallion of the cimarron * shrek film series * the swan princess 1 2 3 and 4 T * timon and pumbaa (tv show) * the three caballeros * thumbelina *A Troll to Central Park * talespin * tarzan * tarzan and jane * tom and jerry the movie * titan A.E. * thomas and friends * tinker bell film series * tugs (tv series) * treasure planet * total drama * toy story 1 2 and 3 * turbo FAST * tangled U * uncle grandpa V * veggietales * veggietales in the house * veggietales movies W * winnie the pooh (2011) * wally gator * watership down film and series * wild kratts * who framed roger rabbit * we bare bears * wallace & gromit & shaun the sheep * wonder over yonder * we're back! a dinosaur's story Y * yogi bear * yakky doodle * yogi bear (film) * zootopia Z * zoom (1972) * zootopia * zambezia Members from TheFirstDisneyKing: *Wallace & Gromit *Thomas the Tank Engine *Blu *Shing-Ying *Robin Hood *Rainbow Dash *Taran *Hiro the Japanese Engine *Pinocchio *Alisa (Zoom) *Anya/Anastasia *Kion *T Rex (Jurassic Park) *Pablo the Penguin *Rango *Lightning Mcqueen *Dimitri (Anastasia) *Orville the Altraboss *Shrek *Iago *Romeo the Seal *Roddy the Rat *Spongebob SquarePants *Roger Rabbit *Snoopy *Bartok the Bat All I Hate is: *Barney Category:TheFirstDisneyKing Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels